


You Don't Own Me 2

by FrecklefaceB



Series: You Don't Own Me [2]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Violence, Explicit Language, F/M, Implied Relationships, Roughness, Sexual Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrecklefaceB/pseuds/FrecklefaceB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once again, Captain Boomerang is back, and won't leave the reader alone. No matter how many times she tries to get ride of him, the man won't take no for an answer. Will she ever be able to shake him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Own Me 2

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt request from Tumblr looking for Captain Boomerang to get a lap dance and sexy time. This is my interpretation of the situation. 
> 
> Captain Boomerang isn't mine but this story is. This version of Boomerang is based off of Jai Courtney's Captain Boomerang in the upcoming Suicide Squad movie, so please keep that delicious visual in mind.
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr under the username of FrecklefaceB. I post updates and general Jai Courtney related randomness. I'd love to hear from you.

"Oh, fuck no!" you blurt out in irritation. 

"Police officer tonight? I was hopin' for school girl or nasty nun but this will do. Ain't the first time I've been fucked by the law," Boomer shrugs at the confession.

"There'll be no fucking. In fact, there's not even going to be a dance," you retort. 

"I'm a paying customer love," Boomer replies with a Cheshire grin.

You stomp your foot and look back at the closed door realizing you really have no choice. Cuing the music you slowly move forward with a huff, "You're not even going to tip me." 

"Oh, I've got a tip for ya'," he replies with a wink and thrust his hips upwards in an exaggerated motion. 

You send a look of disgust before closing your eyes to regain composure. Turning to slowly sashay towards the seated man, your hips moving to the rhythm of the music as Boomer's eyes watching each movement, a crooked grin spreading across his face and you momentarily clench your fist, he knows exactly how to get under your skin and was always besting you. 

Deciding to get this over with, you sit on his lap directly facing him and swing your head to the beat. You grip his shoulder as your other hand slowly unzips the cropped top before you lie back against his strong thighs. George hisses before he grabs at your thighs causing you to sit up. 

Slapping at his hands, "No touching!" You wag your finger in your face and the corner of his lip curls at rejection. You stand and swing one of your long legs over his head. Dancing around him you slowly shrug off the crop top to reveal a small triangle bikini. You stand before the man and slightly push his legs apart while you dip down before him, then stand. Each time you complete that motion, Boomer's thighs tighten and you can't help smile knowing you are slowly torturing the man. After finishing you twist around and stand before him, bending your hips shimmying until your hands rest on the ground and your ass is in the air. You make sure to put some extra bounce knowing it was in his line of vision, your small skirt riding up to reveal your black thong. 

Suddenly, Boomer’s large hand smacks your bottom and you jolt upright. He's wearing a satisfied smirk. You narrow your eyes, pretending to be offended but still enjoying making him impatient. 

"Don't make me use these handcuffs," you dare.

A small smile plays on his face as he strokes his chops, "I bet ya'd like that, love." His eyes linger over your body and you know exactly what the devious man is thinking. 

You stand between his legs before turning back around, hips gyrating and your hands tugging your hair up from your nape while your other hand unties the strings secured around your neck. You then roll back and park yourself on his lap while leaning against his chest, you nuzzle his neck as you writhe in his lap. Maneuvering yourself up, Boomer's hand stealthily slips between your legs as he drags you back down to him. 

"What are you doing?" You question, your eyes widening when he slips a finger under the fabric.

His breath tickles your ear as he asserts, "Just keep movin' those hips love," his tongue trailing up your ear before adding, "Play with ya tits for me." Boomer observes your movements in the adjacent mirror, his breathing picks up as you shamelessly grind against his hand and knead your breasts. 

"You like this?" you tease as he bites his lip. A small knowing smile playing on your lips, the music suddenly stops and the lights brighten. 

You jump up and twist, smugly announcing with a shrug, "Time’s up."   
_______________  
 _The first time George showed up at school you immediately panicked. There was no reason for him to be there. You'd nervously stare out of the classroom to the street where he'd park his bike and stare at you. You’d feel nervous and excited at his stoic intensity, making the day drag with anticipation of his touch._

_The principal had stopped by your classroom and whispered so he didn't scare the children, "Do you know him?"_

_"No," you lied and almost as if he were prompted, Boomer would speed off on his motorcycle._

_Slowly but surely, your absences were noticed by administration. At first you missed a day because of the bite marks on your neck. There was no way you could cover them up and it was too warm for a turtleneck. Then you started missing days because you couldn't walk. The Captain had kept you up and fucked you so hard that you weren't mobile. Finally, there were the days you managed to drag yourself in when you should have stayed home while smelling of booze, cigarettes, and sex._

_The school board’s vote was unanimous. You were terminated and released from your contract. The president of the board stated you were "a liability to the school and the children we serve."_

_Just like that, your world started to spiral out of control and one man was the cause of it all._  
_______________  
Closing and locking the door you immediately stop at the sight of his duct taped boots. With a groan, you kick your shoes off in frustration and pad down the hall to your bedroom. As you approach the door you hear soft moans and grunts. You can feel anger boil as you think about him fucking another woman in your bed. Flinging the door open you find Boomer nude, lying on his back spread eagle with a beer in his hand and smile on his face.  
Turning to the muffled noises you realize he's watching porn and it's fairly raunchy. A small quiver rolls down your spine as you momentarily imagine Boomer doing those things, scoffing at your temporary insanity before facing the cockroach of a man. 

"Welcome home. I've been waitin' for ya." He takes a quick chug before eyeing you. Cocking a brow he says, "Where's ya costume?" 

You immediately roll your eyes as you lean against the door frame, emphasizing each word, "At the club." 

A look of disapproval crosses his face, "Ya could have at least brought those tall boots home. I like them." He wiggles his eyebrows and you pretend not to notice. There was no reason to encourage him. 

"Home? You don't live here." You quickly respond.

Boomer sits up to down the remainder of the beer before squeezing the can and tossing it to the side. The can makes a sound as it connects with the wall and lands in a pile of clothes. Unable to hide your annoyance, you simply sigh. 

Boomer scratches his beard and gets up with a stretch. You fight the urge to look at his form. The bastard knows what he's doing and you hate him for it. 

"I suppose this is gonna have to do." Your eyes narrow when you realize he's holding a collar decorated with rhinestones and two long chains each connecting to a cuff. 

"Are you planning on wearing _that_?" you gesture and he slowly shakes his head no. 

"Fuck off! I'm not putting that on!" you fire as he purses his lips and tosses it to the side. 

"Ya right. Kinky with a touch of class isn't really my thing." Your mouth drops in disbelief when he holds up another contraption. You keep wondering where he's getting them from but you can't see around his large frame. You feel ashamed that his naked body was such a distraction that you could have missed these things.

This one has adjustable leather around the neck and cuffs which are secured by locks. The cuffs are connected by chains that link to a studded strap stemming from the collar. 

You simply reply with, "No." Boomer looks at the collar with a raised brow and drops it. 

"Ya, that looks like somethin' a guard would strap on ya for actin' out. Not that I'd know about that." 

Boomerang laughs while dangling the final collar. Again, it consists of leather collar and cuffs but there's a very short metal chain connecting the three making a small triangle. 

"There's something seriously wrong with you!" you shout and he only laughs harder before straightening back up. 

"You'd look like a little sexual T-Rex," he chokes out while holding his arms up to his chest mimicking the dinosaur while roaring.

"Seriously, why won't you just leave me alone?" Your voice breaks as you plead. 

Before you can process what's going on, he has you backed to the wall. Leaning down to your ear Boomer snarls, "Ya keep forgettin' that I decide when we are done." You squeeze your eyes shut; the words echoing and the truth behind them making you feel desperate. 

His hot breath caressing your cheek and large hands roving up your torso prior to removing your dress then your bra leaves your head spinning. You eagerly kiss him, and he smiles at your willingness. Boomerang's fingers trace down your thighs before lifting you and walking to the bed. 

"Ride me," he commands and you begrudgingly follow orders by crawling into his lap, facing him. With one hand on his shoulder the other guides his dick into you while you moan in pleasure at how it fills you. Boomers tugs at a handful of hair as you start grinding hard and fast. His tongue slowly moves up from the valley between your breasts to your décolletage, then travels up your neck and stops at your chin. His hot breath on your neck sends chills all over your body, as he nips at your chin and jaw a ragged growl escapes. 

"That's right, ride me dick just like that darlin'. Ya know what the Captain likes." His hands slide down to your ass, pulling and lifting your cheeks as he takes control by ramming his cock upwards. Your nails dig into his shoulders as you hold on. He yanks your head back to nip at your neck as you whimper. Your hand finds his mutton chops and beard, fingers weaving into the soft facial hair just as he bites you. Immediately you grab ahold of his curls to pull his face back. Boomer bites his lip with a wicked smile as you slap him. The Captain immediately throws you down on the bed. 

"Ya want to play that way?" Boomerang huskily growls as he pushes your knees towards your chest and he slams back into you. 

"Oh, fuck!" you breathily cry. You can't move under the weight of the large man as he pounds your pussy with fury and greed. His large hand wraps around your neck and his other hand moves between you two finding your swollen clit. Pinching and rubbing as you moan. 

"That's right love,” he snarls between clenched teeth. His hand leaves your neck to grab your chin and pull it down, forcing you to look him in the eye. His other hand leaves your clit as he tilts his hip just right to create that friction you crave. You claw at his back as he commands, "Say my fucking name." 

You oblige with a breathy, "Captain." 

"Is that what you like? You want me to be rough?" 

"Yes, Captain. Right there!" you cry as your orgasm hits you hard. Boomer’s still thrusting hard as you ride out the waves, clutching his back and your nails digging deeper. 

You barely catch your breath before Boomerang flips you on your stomach. He hooks his arm under a knee and bends it while teasing his cock along your entrance. 

"Ya so fuckin' wet for _me_ ," he possessively growls as he slowly eases himself into you. Pausing for a moment, Boomerang teasingly pulls out before quickly thrusting back in. The bed muffles your pleasurable sounds and you clench the sheets in your fist. 

Boomer clutches a fistful of hair and you gasp, arching your back from the force of his thrust, pushing harder and deeper. His vise-like grip on your hip is a stark contrast to the kisses being peppered along your back. The sound of panting and bodies slapping fill the room until Boomer releases a heavy grunt. Nearing completion, Boomer's prods are faster and erratic. He releases your hair upon climax, his arms fall to either side of you to support his weight and his head falls between your shoulder blades.   
__________  
Dragging your bat along the leather seat and up the tank, you relish in the feeling of danger spreading over you. Although you know there will likely be consequences, you still smile widely when the bat connects to the headlight, the glass scattering on the ground and crunching under your boots. 

Soon years of pent up rage take over as you blindly swing at the Harley. Heavy footsteps echoing in the garage snap you back to reality. You drop the bat while looking at the battered bike, every inch crumpled and dented. 

Swiftly spinning as the large man rounds the corner, his eyes linger on the tall boots he likes. It takes The Captain a moment before his gaze fixates on the scene behind you, his face contorting into grief and anger.

"What have ya done?!" he yells as his hands tug at his hair. 

A smile playing on your lips as you step out of the way, feigning a look of innocence, "I took care of your bike for you, baby." 

Boomerang lunges for the mutilated machine, his gaze dragging along the surface. You briefly wonder if he's going to cry, the look on his face is somber. 

As if a switch is flipped, Boomer yells, "Ya crazy Sheila!" 

"Maybe so but you made me this way," you sneer back. 

He strides towards you, pure menace etched on his face. Wrapping his hands around your throat and lifting you so you can't breathe, he walks you into the parking garage column. Feeling your throat compress, you fervently claw at his hands. 

"I oughtta kill ya, ya fuckin' ungrateful bitch," spittle spraying on your face. 

Squealing brakes get Boomerang to release you. Your lungs burn as you deeply inhale. 

"Is everything alright?" a friendly patron asks. 

Boomer maintains eye contact with you while replying, "Ya, we're dandy." 

The car slowly drives off and you spit, "Might as well. You've already taken everything from me." 

George narrows his eyes, taking a step back while raking his hand along his face. 

"Nah...that'd be too easy. We can think of a few ways ya can make this up to me, darlin'." The calmness of his voice sends shivers down your spine.


End file.
